Kirby's Short Dream
by CoolKatz2002
Summary: When Kirby comes back from a lunch with Zelda and Link, he experiences something weird in the castle...


Hey, this is my first story that I actually got to finish (actually, I just whipped this up off the top of my head.). The story might sound a bit cheesy. I wanted to see what my story would look like, so please read and review! (  
  
Kirby looked out the window of his room, a little tired. He had just arrived back in the castle from his walk from Hyrule field with Link and Zelda, who had spent some of their time picnicking near Lon Lon Ranch. They had brought along some delicious Hyrulian food, a lot of which Kirby ended up eating.  
  
He let his mind wander as he looked out at the field, thinking of where he might go next on his own. Perhaps he should float all the way to Kokiri Forest and meet Saria, Link's childhood friend. Or maybe he could go visit the Gorons up in Goron City? Maybe he could try visiting the Zoras..  
  
When he became aware that he had fallen asleep for a while, Kirby got up from his fluffy bed. Everything appeared normal. No biggie, Kirby thought. He opened the door to go see the castle.  
  
He was in for a surprise. Zelda's castle was not.the castle. The room was rectangular, and there was another door before him. Before realizing, the door Kirby had come out of had vanished. Kirby whipped around and turned back at the other doors, panicking slightly.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," He thought. "Something is just weird.but there must be a rational explanation for what I am seeing.maybe I am just.still a bit sleepy.?"  
  
Kirby certainly did not feel any sleepier.  
  
Slowly, he approached the door. He floated up a bit, opened it, and cautiously looked in. He saw a seemingly serene wooded area. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least for the outdoors that just got placed there. Kirby entered and decided to look around. The door remained where it was, but there was no visible wall around it.  
  
Kirby went behind the door to see what would happen. Nothing. This was certainly curious. Something rustled behind Kirby, and he jumped when he saw what made it.  
  
It was the doing of some evil-looking Waddle-Dees.  
  
He started to inhale them and swallowed some, spit back some to hit others. Eventually there became far too many of them. He had to retreat. He opened the door, not realizing that he went in on the other side of the door, went in and shut it.  
  
For a second, Kirby thought he was safe. He then realized he was facing his old nemesis, King DeDeDe.  
  
"Heh, so you think you can go back to you little cozy room, huh? You're so pathetic, if you thought that." With that, he took out his hammer and slammed it to the floor, nearly missing Kirby.  
  
Kirby attempted to hover above him and squash him while he was a rock. He nearly got DeDeDe, before he evaded. Kirby did Final Cutter against him. Oddly, DeDeDe avoided that easily also. After a while of fighting with him, Kirby got frustrated, and tired out.  
  
"You are through!" DeDeDe sent out a large shock wave that made Kirby trip when he stood up from finishing what seemed like his tenth Final Cutter attack. DeDeDe ran up to Kirby and shook him.  
  
"Wake up!" DeDeDe shouted. Kirby was slightly confused as to why he said that, but nonetheless, he wanted him to quit.  
  
"Stop!." Kirby tried to say, but no sound came through his mouth. Oh no, he thought, what is happening? Then darkness fell.  
  
Kirby opened his eyes again. He was shaken awake by a slightly worried looking Link. Zelda stood near him, concerned. "Are you well?" Link asked.  
  
".Huh? What? Where am I?" Kirby was confused.  
  
"You were dreaming." Zelda said, looking at him, slightly puzzled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Probably because what you ate this afternoon. You did eat quite a lot today. Hey, how about some fresh air?"  
  
Kirby decided that that would be a good idea. He smiled, and confidently went out the door after Link and Zelda, and saw, with some relief, that it was still Zelda's castle behind the door. 


End file.
